disguised love
by krozz
Summary: Kakashi's in love, in love with someone, forbidden to him. He's her sensei, and it's completely taboo. Can kakashi disguise himself into sakura's heart.  I stink at summaries, better one inside. Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own naruto

A/N This will not be in the same writing style as my other story

Summery- Kakashi's in love, in love with someone forbidden to him. He's tried to distance himself, but he can't help but want to be with her. He's her sensei,it's forbidden, yet what if he wasn't her sensei. Can Kakashi disguise himself, into sakura's heart.

Italicized words are thought's or dreams.

Kakashi-32

Sakura-19

* * *

**Disguised Love (prologue)**

Soft, even, breathes, sakura looked so delicate in her sleep. At least that was what kakashi thought as he looked down at her sleeping form. He sat on a large bolder keeping watch for his team. Yet he couldn't keep watch because his mind kept going back to the pink haired girl in front of him. She was covered in a light, white sheet, curled up a bit, and looking so fragile. Yet she wasn't, she was strong, and deathly quick, and kakashi knew these things, and it made him even more appreciating of her.

Kakashi looked over his angle of a student, and let out a soft sigh. Suddenly he smacked himself. "_What am I doing_" he thought incredulously to himself. He had tried so hard to hide his feeling's for her, taking extended missions, only greeting her when absolutely necessary, yet now, he the great copy nin, nearly emotionless, was falling into a deadly trap.

"_Once a sensei, always a sensei, Once a sensei, always a sensei_" kakashi pounded those rules into his head. He knew feeling the way he felt about his student could only end in trouble. "_Get it in your head old man_" kakashi thought to himself angrily.

Immediately kakashi realized he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. "_Not again_" he thought awkwardly. He had to get his head out of the clouds, for what good was keeping watch if he wasn't paying attention. Kakashi could do almost anything, and still know his surroundings, but when he started to think about sakura everything started to get blurry. Kakashi looked up to the night sky, and wondered why he was being cursed with this dilemma.

Kakashi tried to read his book, but every romance part, brought him back to his situation. And anyone who knew anything about icha icha, knew that it was all romance, well sort of. If you would call it romance. So he put it away.

Kakashi decided instead to distract his mind by recalling the mission, they had just finished. It had been a fairly simple B-rank, closer to a C-rank in kakashi's opinion. All they had to do was gain a little info on one of the lords of the land, who seemed to run into a bit of ill-gotten money. Which was easily achieved with a simple disguise.

Kakashi's heart skipped a beat. "_A disguise_" could that be the answer to his problems. _"No"_ kakashi shook his head trying to rid himself of the foolish idea. "_Besides it would never work, or would it" _Kakashi's heart was racing now, and his insides felt like jelly, even though he looked calm on the outside. "_It might" _he thought hopefully.

"_That's it I'll do it, just to get it out of my system" _kakashi thought happily. He had finally found a solution. All he would have to do was date sakura as someone else, and after their relationship had run it's course, he would simply go back to being kakashi. Everything would go back to normal. And his mind would finally be at ease. What could possible go wrong!

* * *

Haha well tell me what you guy's think.

The actual chapter's will be longer don't worry.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_Disguise_

Kakashi stared at the mirror in shock. Even he did not recognize himself. He smirked at his own cleverness. Kakashi didn't even use a transformation jutsu, he just pulled on some old clothes, and a brown, shaggy wig. The wig was a little bothersome, because the hair hung in his face.

"How do people stand this" kakashi muttered as he lifted a strand of the wig's hair then let it fall back against his cheek.

There was only a few thing's kakashi had to do to complete the disguise. First he had to get rid of his scar, and change his eye color, after that he had to free himself of his beloved mask, last he had to come up with a catchy new name.

The scar, and eye color was easy, all he did was use a genjutsu, to change his eyes to a watered down gray, and rid himself of the scar. He then he started on the hardest part of his change, he gripped his mask with two fingers. And as if it were a band-aid he ripped it off, water even began to come to his eyes, as he told himself "be strong."

Getting rid if his mask was the hardest thing kakashi had ever had to do, it was even harder then taking his beloved icha icha off of his person.

Kakashi looked at himself in the mirror, and smiled. Yet his smile quickly fell as he realized a problem he hadn't anticipated on. He had a twelve o'clock shadow, which wouldn't have been a problem except it was as white as his hair. So grudgingly he started to shave it off.

Kakashi stared at the mirror and thought "_Now I'm unrecognizable_." He had donned a black tank top to show off his muscles, and a pair of regular black pants. His eyes bothered him, so he changed them from a watered down gray, to a sharp steely gray. With no mask or scar even kakashi wasn't sure if it was him.

Kakashi was ready to go meet his girlfriend, except he needed a name. Kakashi thought through all kinds of names, but eventually settled on kashikoi Sanjuuni. Or in Japanese with the last name first it would be Sanjuuni Kashikoi.

Kashikoi quickly made his way out of Kakashi's apartment, and began to look for his future girlfriend. Kashikoi was just as arrogant as kakashi believing he could get any girl, and now he was going to put that to the test.

It was at the store that he saw her. Kashikoi quickly made himself ready to greet her, when suddenly a blond girl started talking to her. He immediately recognized the girl as ino yamanaka. "Ah go away" kashikoi muttered impatiently.

As ino talked to sakura, kashikoi began to wonder if his idea had been very smart. Kashikoi mind raced with thoughts of "_she'll probably not like me, she might notice it is me, she probably still likes sasuke." _But before kashikoi could leave Ino had said goodby, and sakura had started to walk away.

As sakura made her way home after an exhausting day of work She suddenly ran into a young man. Literally, she almost fell over, he was a good seven inches taller then her, and seemed to just appear out of nowhere. Which was strange because with her ninja abilities, she shouldn't have been so caught off guard. _"I must be really tired"_ she thought as she looked up at the man she had bumped into.

"Excuse me" she replied politely. When he looked down at her, her breath caught, he was extremely handsome. A tint started to light her cheeks as she gazed up at the man before her.

"I'm sorry, um miss" kashikoi replied with a dazzling smile. Sakura immediately straitened and said "it's sakura, and you are." Sakura was amazed that she had never met the man before, especially since he seemed to be a ninja. With the way he was built, and the way he moved, not to mention the hardness of his eyes.

"Sanjuuni Kashikoi, at your service miss sakura-san" kashikoi responded politely. "Clever" sakura said with a smile. Kashikoi also smiled at this and answered "always." Sakura's smile was soon replaced by a frown, as she asked "what village are you from." Kashikoi just continued to smile, and said "I'm sorry, I've got to go."

Sakura tried to stop him, but he was soon gone, completely blended into the crowd. "Huh" sakura stated confused, then she shrugged her shoulders, and headed home.

At the side of a building kashikoi, waited until she had left, after he could no longer see her he came out of his hiding spot. "Mission, greeting future girlfriend, is done" kashikoi muttered as he took off his wig, and walked back home as kakashi.

* * *

Okay how was that

By the way in Japanese kashikoi means clever. That's why sakura said clever earlier, and it was kind of funny. Also Sanjuuni means thirty two, kind of a reference to his real age.

The real humor of the story, probably won't be so evident until they start dating.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own naruto

I hope everyone's enjoying this story

* * *

.

**CHAPTER 2**

(getting ready to party)

"Whoa that was a tiring mission" sakura stated tiredly. The team was standing in tsunade's office after just finishing the mission report. It had been two day's sense sakura had run into kashikoi, and she had nearly forgotten about him. Little did she know he was about to half embarrass her, in the near future.

Before they departed from tsunade's office naruto ran up to sakura, and asked "Hay are you coming to the party sakura." "Party" sakura asked confused. "Yeah the one down town is hosting" naruto replied happily. "Ah that one" sakura finally remembered. "So are you coming" naruto whined. Sakura waved her hand in the air, and said "yeah sure why not." Sasuke just smirked and said "I'll come too."

Naruto turned to his rival and with an idiotic grin replied "great." "So are you and sakura going together" naruto suggested. Sakura immediately jumped in and said "No." Sasuke's face fell, because he really wanted sakura to forgive him, but she seemed to still see him as a traitor.

Kakashi wondered why no one bothered to invite him, but decided it was because he never went to those kinds of things. At least until tonight that is. "_What am I thinking **I **won't be there" _kakashi thought sneakingly.

Naruto didn't seem to notice them, and quickly began to chat about how he was taking hinata, and how nice the party was going to be. Sakura eventually got tired of the chit chat and decided to go home.

Sakura marched out of the room. Sasuke watched her leave, sasuke tried to keep it hidden but he kind of liked the new sakura, and he was bent on winning her back. No one was going to stop him from getting sakura, he was bent on it.

Kakashi hid his smirk, which wasn't very hard considering his mask and all. Kakashi just loved it when sakura turned sasuke down. "_It seems sakura's going to need a party friend" _kakashi thought eagerly.

The rest of the team went home, to get ready for the night's events. Sakura decided she would work on makeup, and showering for the party, after all she wanted to look good. Anyway she might meet someone

Naruto ate some ramen, then decided to take an afternoon nap. Not even bothering to make sure hinata was ready.

Unfortunately sasuke and kakashi were doing the same thing. And that was preparing to win sakura's heart. As kakashi got ready, and became kashikoi, sasuke was also suiting up. Both men had only one thought on their mind and that was "_tonight I win a girlfriend."_

_

* * *

_

Okay how was that.

I was going to write about the party, but decided not to, and just decided to start a new chapter.

Next time chapter 3 (Jealousy)


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own naruto

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

_Jealousy_

Light's flashing, a huge guard blocking the entrance, and a huge line. Sakura and ino looked at the crowded club in awe. Suddenly ino smirked and said "race you inside forehead." Sakura turned to her friend and said "your on pig."

Sasuke saw the two girls dash right past the guard, but when he tried to follow, the guard quickly halted him. The guard roughly pushed him back and growled "back of the line." Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh, and couldn't help but think _"Why do guards always let the girls through, without any problems, but make us guys wait in line."_

Right as sasuke started walking back, he was passed by a brown haired man. Who looked to be around twenty-four twenty-five. Sasuke smirked thinking that the guy would surely be stopped by the guard, but to no avail the guy just seemed to walk right past the guard.

Sasuke was suddenly confused, but then he saw the guard stashing some money, "_That jerk, he bribed his way in_" sasuke thought angrily.

In the club kashikoi was smirking. He knew exactly how to get into a club. All he had to do was slip the guard a hundred, and he wouldn't have to wait an hour. Kashikoi felt bad, and felt he should have let sasuke in as well, but he also knew that would be damaging to his cover. Plus he just didn't like sasuke as much as his other students, ever since sasuke had went off with orochimaru.

Speaking of liking students, kashikoi quickly spotted sakura at the bar area with ino. "_This is just to easy" _kashikoi thought eagerly.

Kashikoi walked lazily over to the unsuspecting sakura and casually said "hello." Sakura wheeled around, and with a surprised look on her face replied "ah hay um your kashikoi right." Kashikoi smiled and nodded. Ino looked shocked at the handsomeness of the guy.

"I was just wondering if you want to dance" kashikoi smirked. Sakura looked scared at the idea. To be honest she didn't know how to dance the kind of dance he was implying, kashikoi understanding her problem offered to show her.

Sakura turned to ino to see if she should, but as to be expected ino wanted nothing more then to get sakura a life so she quickly talked her friend into it. So sakura allowed kashikoi to lead her into the crowed of drunken dancers.

Naruto and hinata walked over to ino, after their dance, to ask who sakura was dancing with. Ino shrugged and replied "I don't know someone named kashikoi apparently." Naruto nodded and added "i hope sakura's having a good time." Unlike the rest of them sakura hadn't really gone out with anyone, so they all were hoping that this guy was a good sign.

After awhile sasuke finally got into the club. He immediately began looking for sakura, he was surprised and disgusted when he saw her dancing next to the guy that had passed him earlier. Sasuke walked over next to naruto and asked about the guy, but really all he found out was his name.

As the night went on kashikoi finally said "I'm sorry, but I've got to go." Sakura looked surprised. "Your leaving so soon" she asked. Kashikoi absolutely loved it that she sounded disappointed, it meant she enjoyed there time together.

"Sorry I have work tomorrow" kashikoi stated a little sadly just for emphasis. Sakura just looked down and nodded. Suddenly kashikoi brightened and asked "well how about we go out to dinner sometime." Sakura wasn't sure but decided it couldn't hurt and agreed. Kashikoi excused himself, and sakura returned back to her friends.

Her friends asked her everything about him, even sasuke sounded interested. After sakura told them about what she knew about him her friends were shocked. "You agreed to go on a date with someone you just met" naruto asked. "Hay there's nothing wrong with that" ino defended her friend. Sakura began to wonder why she had agreed, but shook herself and thought "_What's done is done."_

Sasuke seemed paralyzed. This night went nothing like how he'd planned. He had not only not got a chance at winning sakura, but some other guy did. Suddenly anger began to fill sasuke, _"How dare that guy try and take my girl."_

Sasuke suddenly decided to figure out exactly who this kashikoi was, and if need be sasuke decided he would make the guy leave sakura alone one way or the other. An evil grin suddenly appeared on sasuke's face.

* * *

Okay that's finished

Next chapter _Dinner._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I do not own naruto

I don't seem to be able to load my stories, if you see this then I got it to stop saying error sorry for the wait.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

_Dinner_

Ticktock ticktock ticktock sakura glared down at her watch, but it just kept ticking. "Some dinner" sakura muttered angrily, with a hint of sadness. Sakura couldn't believe she had been held up. She had waited a full hour by the entrance, for him to arrive, but to no avail, and now she was going to head home.

Right as sakura turned to leave, it started to rain. "GREAT!" she screamed into the air sarcastically. Not only did her date not show up, but her best dress was ruined. Suddenly a voice from behind her answered "I don't see what's so great about it." Sakura spun around and there kashikoi stood.

Though in truth he had been lying, he did indeed see something great about sakura's shirt getting wet, though he tried to pull himself out of his perverted thoughts.

Sakura glared at the man before her, and huffed "your late." Kashikoi scratched his head and meekly replied "sorry." Sakura continued to glare at him, but then gave up and remarked "you remind me of someone" "Oh" kashikoi remarked, knowing full well who she was talking about.

Forgiving him, sakura and kashikoi entered, the established eatery. Little to their knowledge, they were being watched, by an extremely jealous sasuke. Sasuke smirked, when they went in knowing full well how he'd ruin their little night. "_And then sakura won't want to see him anymore" _sasuke thought cunningly.

"Rice soup, and bread for table number three" the waiter announced to the chef's. "_Rice soup, and bread, man this must be the cheapest guy in the world he's almost as bad as kakashi-sensei, who never pay's, and forces us to buy his meals" _sasuke thought as he stared at kashikoi sitting at table three.

After tampering with kashikoi's meal a little, sasuke left with a smirk on his face. "He completely deserves this" sasuke thought evilly.

Kashikoi and sakura talked in polite, and first date awkward, banter. Kashikoi learned a little about sakura being a ninja, which technically he already knew, and sakura learned that kashikoi owned a bookstore, and was actually not a ninja.

Sakura was surprised, because she had thought he looked like he would be a ninja, but she guessed not.

Suddenly a waiter came and delivered their food. The two ate in silence, with only a few pleasantries. Sakura soon noticed, that kashikoi seemed to stop eating, and seemed a little uncomfortable.

Sakura finished, and kashikoi quickly offered to take her home, he hadn't even finished his meal. Sakura agreed, and kashikoi quickly paid for their meal and left. The walk home was a little strange, because of how uncomfortable kashikoi seemed to be getting.

Suddenly in the middle of the street, kashikoi asked if he had taken her far enough, and if it would be okay if he left. Sakura nodded, and kashikoi was away in a blink, sakura couldn't help but feel a little put off.

Meanwhile at the nearest restroom, kashikoi could not get off the toilet. "What did I eat" kashikoi moaned as his stomach pains worsened. Kashikoi didn't mean to leave sakura like he did, but he really had no other choice.

Kashikoi tried to stand up, but just ended right back on the toilet, "Oh this is going to be a long night" kashikoi muttered painfully.

If kashikoi hadn't been so preoccupied with his own dilemma, he would have heard the roaring laughter, of his biggest opponent, and jerk of a student.

Sakura started going home, confused at what had just happened, when suddenly sasuke was in front of her. He kindly asked to take her home. Sakura shrugged, and let her teammate walk along side her. _"At least someone cares" _sakura thought looking at sasuke.

Sasuke hid his smirk as he walked sakura home.

* * *

Okay well this one didn't turn out so good for kakashi, but don't worry kakashi / kashikoi doesn't give up that easy.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I do not own naruto

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_forgiveness_

Sakura awoke to a slight headache, and the knowledge that she was late for work. She quickly checked her clock, and confirmed her lateness. She quickly jumped out of bed, and ran to the bathroom for a quick shower. After finishing, she jammed on her medical outfit, and was out the door, but she immediately ran straight into somebody.

"Oh that's the second time you've greeted me by nearly tackling me" kashikoi laughingly replied. Sakura huffed, and was just about to pass him, when suddenly she realized it was still dark out. Apparently she wasn't late at all. _"But when I awoke it was light out, and the clock" _Sakura's mind raced as she tried to understand her situation.

Suddenly kashikoi spoke up and asked if she wanted to go get breakfast. Sakura stared at him suspiciously, and kashikoi replied "you know to make up for yesterday." Sakura grudgingly agreed, but insisted on getting changed, and putting on a common outfit instead of her medical outfit.

As sakura got ready, she began to wonder what exactly made her want to be with kashikoi. She didn't even know him, and yet he seemed so familiar. Sakura quickly shook her head, and headed out the door.

As they walked together, the thought that kashikoi was really a ninja kept coming to sakura's mind. She had already determined that he must have somehow changed the lighting in the room, and moved her clock forward. Which was scary in itself, but how could anyone but a ninja know how to get into her home, not to mention even know were she lived.

Sakura decided to stop thinking so hard as they neared their destination. "_I must have just been mistaken" _sakura comforted herself with this thought. Yet she just couldn't help but wonder.

Sakura kept thinking as kashikoi, bought a light breakfast for them, at an outdoor eatery. Once they were seated, and had there food kashikoi again apologized for running out on her the evening before. Suddenly he placed a pink rose on her breakfast plate, and asked "do you forgive me." Sakura stared at the rose, and replied "yeah I forgive you."

In truth sakura didn't even know they made pink roses, and was actually very impressed. The two laughed over breakfast, and soon sakura announced that she had to go, or she would really be late for work. Suddenly kashikoi asked if she wanted to go to the park that afternoon. Sakura nodded, and started home.

Kashikoi leaned back smiling. His plan was working perfectly. He had already sent a clone to fix sakura's clock, back to the original time. He had no doubt that his plan was working perfectly, unfortunately fate doesn't like it when your cocky.

Once sakura had returned home, and placed her rose in a vase, she quickly began to change into her medical outfit. Suddenly she noticed a strange colored hair on her shirt. She picked it off an examined it. A frown creased her forehead as she noticed that the hair was actually white. "_But I haven't been in contact with anyone with white hair today"_ sakura thought.

* * *

Okay so there's chapter 5.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I do not own naruto

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Discovered_

At 7 pm sakura walked out of the hospital, tired and ready for sleep. It had been a long day, with plenty of injured ninja, and foolish genin. The genin of which had gotten hurt being idiot's and then complained over minor injuries. Sakura just wanted to go home and relax.

To bad she had agreed to go to the park with a certain someone, a certain someone who was now standing right outside the hospital. Kashikoi looked up and smiled "ready to go" he replied happily. Sakura nodded slightly, and kashikoi started walking beside her.

As they walked casually to the park, sakura noticed that they were kind of close together, and that kashikoi's hand brushed her's every now and then. Sakura would move a little so they weren't so close, but he always seemed to end up brushing up next to her again. What looked like casual walking to everyone else, sakura couldn't help but think was an invasion of her personal space.

When they arrived at the park, kashikoi moved them over to a big oak tree, and sat down on one of it's many roots. He waved his hand gently, in indication that sakura should sit as well. Sakura at down, and decided to remark "you know you could have waited for me to get changed." sakura then moved and indicated her medical clothes. Kashikoi just jokingly replied "aw but I like you in a skirt."

For about an hour kashikoi and sakura carried on with light playful banter, both trying to outwit the other. Just as kashikoi was about to try and put his arm around sakura's shoulders, he stopped midway, as he noticed another chakra signal.

Kashikoi put his arm down and remarked about how late it was getting. Sakura looked up, and agreed saying "yeah I should be getting home." Sakura then turned around and half jokingly replied "good night Mr. Sanjuuni." Kashikoi smirked and replied "and to you Ms. Haruno." Sakura left quickly with a smile on her face.

After sakura had left kashikoi's smile quickly fell from his face. Kashikoi turned slowly to glare at a smaller tree not far off from the oak. "Come out" kashikoi growled . A laugh came out of the tree, then slowly sasuke reveled himself.

Kashikoi continued with his glare as he gruffly asked "what are you doing here brat." Suddenly sasuke frowned, and muttered "what did you just call me." Sasuke then spoke up and said "I don't care who you are, sakura's my girl, and your going to leave her alone." Kashikoi then cockily asked "and who's going to make me?."

Sasuke then smirked and replied "your nothing but a shabby inferior stranger, what makes you think sakura feels anything for the likes of you old man." Suddenly kashikoi lost his cool. He was usually able to keep his cool in all situations, but he was already insecure about sakura liking him, and sasuke had just put him over the edge.

Sasuke gleefully watched as the man in front of him grew angrier. Sasuke continued to taunt him. Gleefully, sasuke was contemplating on how best to beet the man, but also toy with him enough to savor his victory. Sasuke then decided to be mercifull, and just give the guy a warning, after all it wasn't really the guy's fault.

Suddenly sasuke decided to wrap it up by saying "and if you ever try and see her again, I'll brake both your arms." Suddenly kashikoi's anger turned to a boil, at the foolish teen in front of him. And with that his genjutsu broke. Sasuke watched as the two gray eyes watching him suddenly became black, and red. Sasuke suddenly took a step back as he gasped ka...ka...shi.

* * *

Okay hope you enjoyed

Next chapter _Teacher vs student_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer-I do not own naruto

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Teacher vs Student_

Sasuke stared, as the man in front of him took off the wig he had on. Sasuke couldn't believe it, it was definitely his sensei. Suddenly the man in front of him spoke up his voice calm, but deadly, the kind of voice he used right as he finished an assassination mission. Sasuke's mind was spinning so much he barely registered when the man asked "So who's going to brake who's legs?"

Kakashi's face was so serious, when he spoke those words. A wind gust blew against kakashi but it didn't even faze his glare that seemed to penetrate sasuke's very soul.

Sasuke took a step back, a leaf under his foot crunched, and sasuke flinched. Kakashi continued to glare at him, making sasuke even more conscious of everything. Suddenly understanding flashed through sasuke's mind as he realized exactly what happened.

"Your dating sakura" sasuke seethed through his teeth. Then sasuke stepped forward and growled "you perverted old man, do you really think you'll get away with this." "Do you actually think sakura will ever look at you the same, when I tell her what you've been playing at" sasuke announced. Suddenly kakashi dashed forward, and growled "you won't have the chance boy."

Sasuke tried to defend himself, but kakashi was to fast, sasuke was nailed right in the jaw, which caused him to fall right on his but. Sasuke frantically tried to get up, but sasuke was nailed in the stomach, and kakashi pinned him like that. The more sasuke struggled the more weight kakashi put against his stomach. Sasuke gave up, when he was about to faint from lack of air.

Kakashi spoke coolly but with a dark undertone. "If you tell her" kakashi started, then hesitated. "I'll fail you for trustworthiness, then we'll see how much of a chance you have of getting sakura to like you" kakashi finished with a devious smile.

Kakashi quickly left, so that others would not discover him. Sasuke continued to stand there in the park stunned at what he had just heard.

Sasuke's entire life depended on a good review from his sensei. That was the agreement that had been made by tsunade, that if kakashi guaranteed sasuke had turned over a new leaf, then sasuke would be permitted to rejoin konoha. But if kakashi at any time in his assessment found sasuke to be false, then he would be banished from konoha forever.

Sasuke's stomach turned as he realized that he could not tell sakura about kakashi, or his future would be doomed. A bruise began to form against sasuke's cheek, where kakashi had hit him. Sasuke cursed into the air as he realized the hopelessness of his situation.

As he trudged home, sasuke realized that his situation might not be to hopeless. He could still inadvertently help sakura figure out who kashikoi is, and in three months kakashi would have to give his report. So as long as he could keep kashikoi away from sakura for three months, he could still potentially reveal his sensei and win sakura's heart.

* * *

Okay that's it for this chapter

I kept rethinking it because it made kakashi out to be the bad guy, so that's why it took so long.

I really just want to show sasuke's point, and make it not so one sided, hope I did a good job.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer-I do not own naruto

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Mission_

It was a beautiful, sunny, and warm konoha day. Which was a rare treat considering, that fall was on it's way. Birds all around the village sang, and kids roamed the street's, excited about the nice weather.

Yet even the perfect day couldn't stop the annoyance sakura was feeling at that exact moment. She, like always, was waiting impatiently at the village gate, for one of her late comrades. Strangely though it wasn't kakashi that was late, but sasuke. Sakura growled impatiently, and stomped her foot in annoyance.

"Where is he" sakura whispered angrily. They were supposed to have left three hour's prior to, what it now was. Kakashi had of course been late by a whole hour, and sasuke hadn't even shown up yet. Sakura just hated when missions started out, right from the get go, to go wrong.

Another fifteen minutes passed, and right as kakashi was about to suggest they go without the boy, sasuke came into view. "Were have you been" sakura huffed loudly. When sasuke didn't answer, sakura began to yell the question, but suddenly stopped.

Sasuke dragged himself as if he were in pain. One of his legs had a limp, and there was a brown , yellowish bruise across his cheek. The team stood stricken at sasuke's haggard appearance. Kakashi was the most stunned with his only thought being "_did I do that._"

Though as kakashi stood there shocked, naruto and sakura both rushed over to sasuke. "Are you alright" sakura asked shakily, as she started checking him for any more injuries. As sakura helped sasuke, naruto was growing more and more panicky. Sakura quickly calmed naruto down, by telling him that sasuke was going to be fine.

Naruto calmed considerably, then in a rough tone asked "who did this to you." Kakashi moved next to them, lightly watching naruto's dark anger. Slowly kakashi asked "yeah sasuke who did this to you."

Sasuke quickly saw a hard look pass over his sensei's face, that quickly disappeared into his always aloof manner. Sasuke shook a little at the implication's of that momentary look, and then cleared his throat. "Well..I...um...you see I fell...down a flight of stares and...that's how...I got hurt" sasuke explained.

Sakura began to look at him questioningly, but then naruto burst into laughter. "Hahahaa the great uchia bested by stares" naruto was laughing so hard he fell over, and began to cry a little.

Sasuke laughed his embarrassment off a little, which drew even more curiosity from sakura,. "Well don't we have an important mission to attend to" sasuke interrupted quickly, and the team once again got serious.

Sakura nodded grimly, as she explained their mission to sasuke. Sasuke stared at sakura then asked, "what's so horrible about an assassination mission." Kakashi quickly sighed, and began to explain "it's not the feudal lord that's going to be the problem, it's his body guards, not to mention his maze of a mansion.

Sasuke just stared stupidly at kakashi. Sakura growled in frustration and replied "we'll show you the layout later, but for now we've already lost valuable time." "So where is this layout" sasuke asked impatiently. "Naruto has it" sakura mumbled as she took her standing position next to kakashi. No doubt a position that kakashi had come up with.

Sasuke glared at naruto as he seemed to be reading the map **backwards. **As the team left the gate, naruto suddenly began to laugh uncontrollably. "What's so funny dork" sasuke growled impatiently. Naruto looked at sasuke then replied as best he could "hehe well hehe this mission hehe I don't think you can do." "Why not" growled sasuke. "Well the mansion we're supposed to infiltrate hehe is...is...is filled with stairs Hahhaa."

"OH GET A LIFE" sasuke practically shouted.

* * *

Okay hope you like this.

Sorry I took so long again, but there's been a big school project I've been working on.

I hope to have the next chapter out sooner.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer-I do not own naruto

This chapter is short, but I'm just finishing the mission from chapter eight, chapter ten will be longer.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Mission 2_

Team seven looked on at the _cold_ empty mansion. It wasn't even really a mansion, it was practically a pile of bricks surrounded by a large gate. Some of the bricks had even fallen out, making the structure look unsound, and pretty much unlivable. The little bit of yard between the mansion, and the rusted gate, seemed to be dead. The grass, it did have, was gray, but most of the yard was just mud.

"What the heck is going on" naruto yelled unhappily. "Shut up" growled sasuke unhappily. Kakashi sighed and replied "well it looks like we missed our target." "But we can't just pack up and go home yet sensei" naruto whined. "you're right" kakashi sighed.

"We have to investigate" kakashi said. Sasuke got up, and was about to proceed towards the mansion when kakashi suddenly stopped him. "No! only two of us will go in, the other two will keep watch out here" kakashi informed.

"I think sasuke should stay here because he's still suffering from his last battle with those ferocious stairs" naruto snickered. "Oh let it go" sasuke growled underneath his breath. Kakashi smirked and replied "yeah I think that's a good idea, sasuke is hurt after all, and naruto should stay with him, so if anyone is inside we can capture them quietly." "Wait! ar...are you saying I'm not quite enough" naruto screamed.

Sasuke and naruto watched grumpily as kakashi and sakura entered the decrepit gate. Sasuke glared at kakashi's back as he entered the old mansion. "_If he tries anything on my sakura in there I'll, I'll"_ sasuke's thoughts ended as he let out an angry growl. Little did sasuke know, naruto was kind of freaked out by sasuke's sudden change in mood.

After they were inside sakura asked kakashi a question that had been bothering her. "So ah...a feudal lord was supposedly living here." "He was in hiding" kakashi explained. "Why here?" sakura asked. "Well let's just say people will hide anywhere when there desperate enough, now be careful this place is a maze" kakashi finished.

After an hour, kakashi and sakura confirmed that the only living things in the entire estate was a few starving rats. "Well we should get out of here" sakura suggested as she leaned against one of the stone walls. When suddenly one of the bricks moved. Out of a far wall poison dart's came sailing at her. Kakashi quickly pushed her out of the way, but ended up landing on top of her.

"Wow that was close" sakura breathed softly. "Yeah" kakashi sighed. Sakura then cleared her throat. And kakashi replied "oh yeah." He began to get off, and sakura laughed and replied "yeah that's a good idea, oh and you might want to readjust, your kunai's sensei,." Suddenly kakashi pulled himself upright, and in a quick voice suggested that they should leave.

The team tiredly walked back toward the village. Unhappy that there mission was a bust, which meant that they wouldn't be paid. And kakashi walked ahead of the group, unable to look his pink haired former student in the eyes, for fear that she might realize that it wasn't his kunai that was out of order.

* * *

Okay I hope the kunai joke wasn't to vague.

Hope you like this chapter.

Oh and chapter ten will be much longer, for anyone who was wanting to read more, but it might take a week to get out, I'm kind of stuck on a part, and it depends when I write again.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer-I do not own naruto

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Asking part 1_

"WHAT" screamed tsunade as the team delivered the news about their failed mission. Her fist hit the hokage table breaking a small lamp, and knocking tons of papers off her desk. Seeing tsunade's anger the team looked wearily at each other. "One thing after another" tsunade growled under her breath. And then she turned her eyes to the team in front of her and growled "well! Get out!" Naruto sasuke, and sakura quickly disappeared, not wanting to have to deal with tsunade's wrath.

"You wanted to see me" Kakashi asked coolly, after his team had departed. "Oh yes, Mr Kashikoi." Kakashi suddenly gulped, as he realized tsunade new about his alias. Tsunade had a smirk to her face, but an anger to her eyes. Kakashi reminded himself to tread lightly "What gave it away?" kakashi asked lightly. Tsunade sighed, and replied "I know everything about ninja in my village, do you know how close I was to sending anbu after you, AS A SPY." Kakashi gulped again as he realized how reckless he had been.

"Now what the hack do you think you're doing" tsunade growled. Kakashi wavered a little then answered in a whisper "I'm trying to get sakura to like me." "What was that" Tsunade repeated loudly. "I..I..want...sak..sakura to um like...me" kakashi stuttered out embarrassingly. Tsunade slumped back in her seat and sighed. "What am I to do with you" tsunade stated tiredly. Kakashi immediately jumped at his chance and tried to coerce tsunade into understanding. "You were in love once, can't you please understand" kakashi begged.

"This is nothing like that" Tsunade defended easily. Tsunade suddenly noticed kakashi's saddened face, and she gave yet another sigh. "You really put me in a hard position here" Tsunade responded. "_This is very unethical" _tsunade thought as she regarded kakashi. Suddenly Tsunade got up and replied "fine." "What" kakashi asked dumfounded. "Fine I'll let you try to see sakura, but I'm only allowing this for sakura's sake."

"Sakura's sake" kakashi asked quizzically. "We both know how much sakura was stuck on sasuke, and now she seems to have just given up, perhaps a relationship would do her some good" Tsunade reasoned. Kakashi was thrilled at what he was hearing, and was just about to thank tsunade when suddenly Tsunade turned to him with a vicious glare. "Yet if you hurt her for any reason" tsunade cracked her knuckles, "I will personally come after you" she finished menacingly. "That won't be a problem" kakashi replied quickly.

Kakashi began to leave tsunade's office when out of nowhere tsunade asked him to hang on. "Kakashi realize I'm doing this for a friend, please whatever you do, don't get to involved" tsunade said. Kakashi turned to her and asked "why do you think I'll get to involved." Tsunade laughed, and replied "because the cool, level headed copy nin, has suddenly been reduced to a stuttering teenager." Kakashi didn't say anything, he didn't have to, to know that it was true. "Oh by the way, get dressed your going on a mission" tsunade replied with an evil smirk. Kakashi turned to leave and out the door he muttered "fine."

* * *

"I can't believe her" kakashi muttered dryly to himself, as he put on his disguise. Kakashi just hated it when people tried to get involved in his life, which was exactly what tsunade was doing. His so called mission, was to be gone for a month, doing some sort of charity or something, or at least that was what it said on paper. His real mission, as tsunade described it, was to sit in a rundown bookstore, all because he told sakura he owned one, and pretend to be kashikoi. Kakashi didn't understand how this would help him with sakura, until tsunade told him that it would be sakura showing him around town.

Kakashi sighed, and looked around at the falling apart building. He looked at the damp wood, the whole in the ceiling, and the bathroom that he was kind of afraid to use. "Hmm guess there's a lot of work to be done" kakashi's shoulders sagged a little. He suddenly grabbed for his book, trying to ward off his boredom, when he suddenly remembered that he was now kashikoi. Just as depression began to settle in, he began to look around himself and realized "wait I own a bookstore." He then looked back to his empty pockets, and with a sly grin, proclaimed "and I know just what type of book I'm going to sell."

* * *

"You wanted to see me" sakura asked lady tsunade politely. "Oh yes" Tsunade returned sakura's smile. "I have another mission for you" tsunade explained with a smile. "So soon" sakura whispered tiredly. "Don't worry this is only class D, that's why the rest of your teams not here" tsunade explained. "Class D?...Oh can't you hire a gardener this time, I'm tired of getting stuck with your chores" sakura whined. Tsunade suddenly through a wadded piece of paper at sakura and growled "not that!" "This is an actual mission" tsunade growled again. "Oh" sakura whispered feeling kind of ashamed.

"So what am I supposed to do" sakura asked. Tsunade sighed and leaned back in her chair, and closed her eyes. Sakura began to get self conscious when tsunade didn't answer right away. Tsunade then stood up, and handed sakura her file. "You'll be showing around a man that just moved here from wind country. For the next month, I want him to know everything about konoha, and I expect you to inform him on any reasonable questions he has, do you understand." "Yeah I understand, but why are we going to such great lengths for a civilian" sakura questioned. "I have my reasons" tsunade replied cryptically. "So uh were is he" sakura asked. "Here's his address" tsunade gave sakura a number and street. "Okay" sakura said as she left.

"This is it?" sakura looked at the rundown building in confusion. She then looked back to the address, then back at the building. "Guess so" she whispered. She then moved over to the buildings entrance, and knocked softly, afraid that if she knocked to hard the door would fall apart, or maybe disintegrate. A familiar voice answered "not open." _"Not open? Is this a store? Wait who was that?"_ sakura thought. "Ac actually I'm your guide for konoha" sakura muttered through the door. "Oh come in" the voice replied a little quieter.

Sakura opened the door tentatively, it was then that she saw and recognized the owner of the voice. "Kashikoi" sakura asked uncertainly. The man stood tentatively in front of a large box, looking rather uncomfortable. "Small world" the man whispered, but the empty, quiet room made it seem like a yell. Sakura realized there was something different about him, but couldn't quite place it until, she looked back at his face. He was blushing terribly, and sakura began to look around for his discomfort. She noticed it almost immediately, it was the box behind him, it was part way opened, and had quite a few books. Books sakura immediately recognized as the same kind kakashi always carried. "Mm mm my in inventory" kashikoi stuttered out. "Oh" sakura muttered embarrassingly. "I didn't realize, um that was the kind of bookstore you meant"

* * *

Okay Once more I'm sorry it took so long, and it might not be as long as you were hoping for.

I've had tons of last minute tests and the finals in school are coming out this week, so everyday after school I've pretty much been brain-dead. Though this being the last week I should be much better over the summer, again sorry for any delay.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer-I do not own naruto, or any of the characters.

There's a bit of overlap

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Asking part 2_

Sakura opened the door tentatively, it was then that she saw and recognized the owner of the voice. "Kashikoi" sakura asked uncertainly. The man stood tentatively in front of a large box, looking rather uncomfortable. "Small world" the man whispered, but the empty, quiet room made it seem like a yell. Sakura realized there was something different about him, but couldn't quite place it until, she looked back at his face. He was blushing terribly, and sakura began to look around for his discomfort. She noticed it almost immediately, it was the box behind him, it was part way opened, and had quite a few books. Books sakura immediately recognized as the same kind kakashi always carried. "Mm mm my in inventory" kashikoi stuttered out. "Oh" sakura muttered embarrassingly. "I didn't realize, um that was the kind of bookstore you meant."

"So your my guide to konoha" kashikoi asked with a slight chuckle. He sounded so cocky, and sakura didn't like that at all. Sakura walked through the door and got right in his face "is there a problem with that." "No that's not what I meant" kashikoi corrected himself. Sakura then backed off a little, and asked "so do you want your tour or not." "Not now" kashikoi answered softly. He then looked around and said "I need to fix up this place first, and stock my inventory, and get open for business. Why don't you come back in a few days." Sakura began to look around realizing what he meant. "Well why don't you let me help you" sakura asked.

Kashikoi started with the ceiling as sakura worked on the floor. Kashikoi volunteered for the ceiling, because there were so many holes, and he didn't want sakura getting hurt. As kashikoi was nailing in a few new boards he realized there was a soft spot in the ceiling, and that sakura was right near close. A smirk highlighted his face when he realized what could happen. Kashikoi prepared himself, hoping that everything went accordingly. Just as sakura passed under him, he scrambled to the soft rotting wood, and just as he planned he fell through, right on top of sakura. The ceiling wasn't to high so sakura was fine, but a little scratched up.

"I'm so sorry" kashikoi apologized quickly. He quickly got up, but not before gently letting his hand run up sakura's side. Sakura shivered at the gentle touch, not understanding why she kind of liked it. To any onlookers it would look like an accident, but sakura couldn't help but think it was timed a little to exact. Yet as she looked up at kashikoi, she couldn't help the little smile that came to her face. Suddenly sakura realized were she was, and she quickly pulled herself from the filthy floor. "I wish I would have redone this floor first" sakura muttered as she dusted herself off.

Kashikoi suddenly realized that her arm was bleeding, and he immediately felt bad for his little prank. "Let me help you clean and bandage that" kashikoi asked in a soft voice. Sakura merely laughed and replied "don't worry I'm a medic, I can heal myself." "Yeah, but I caused it" kashikoi replied as he got out so antiseptic from a nearby cabinet. He then pulled out some bandages, and sakura wondered why he kept such things with him. He slowly walked over to her and began to apply the antiseptic. Sakura couldn't help but notice how soft, and gentle his hands were as they slid easily over her arm. He then began to bandage her arm. In sakura's mind, she thought he used to much bandage for such a little gash, but she couldn't bring herself to stop him.

As kashikoi finished bandaging her arm, he slowly looked up, and realized how close he was to sakura. "Thank you" Sakura muttered softly, as she stared up at kashikoi's handsome face. Kashikoi towered over her a bit, and his closeness made her stomach begin to turn. They were way to close and yet neither could pull away. Sakura stared up, and she could feel his soft breaths, so very close. She didn't know who leaned in, but slowly they got closer to each other, and then she felt gentle lips brush hers softly. She closed her eyes, and she felt a bit more pressure against her lips, and slowly she began to melt into the soft kiss, she was surprised by the strange taste, but she couldn't bring herself to stop, kissing the man in front of her. She felt a hand move to her side, and the other to the side of her face. Then suddenly a soft moan left sakura's lips.

Suddenly she realized were she was, and she pulled away quickly. Her stomach was turning so bad, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be there anymore. She then began to back up, and say "I...I think I better go." "Wait" kashikoi answered as he walked toward her. "You'll come back right?" kashikoi asked. "Well it is my mission" sakura answered feeling kind of better, as a nervous chuckle escaped her. Slowly kashikoi approached her, and asked "So what's gonna happen?" "What do you mean" sakura asked. Kashikoi took a tentative step toward her, then looked at her pleadingly, "So are we dating now" kashikoi asked softly.

* * *

Okay hope this was any good.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer-I do not own naruto

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Closet Perverts_

Suddenly she realized were she was, and she pulled away quickly. Her stomach was turning so bad, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be there anymore. She then began to back up, and say "I...I think I better go." "Wait" kashikoi answered as he walked toward her. "You'll come back right?" kashikoi asked. "Well it is my mission" sakura answered feeling kind of better, as a nervous chuckle escaped her. Slowly kashikoi approached her, and asked "So what's gonna happen?" "What do you mean" sakura asked. Kashikoi took a tentative step toward her, then looked at her pleadingly, "So are we dating now" kashikoi asked softly.

* * *

"I...I guess so" sakura muttered shyly. Kashikoi moved a bit closer to her and sakura backed away a little. "I...I've got to go" sakura stammered really quickly, and with in a second she was gone. Kashikoi stood there looking a bit confused, but decided that she did say yes, so she must just be shy. This thought caught kashikoi by surprise, because he had never seen a shy sakura before. But then he began to think of her shyness towards sasuke when she was younger, suddenly a grin came to his face as he realized that she must be shy around guys she liked.

Fixing the place up became a lot harder, without sakura there to help. "Man why didn't I try my trick after the work was done" kashikoi muttered lazily. As he worked kashikoi's mind began to wander to the events of earlier that day. Sakura's shyness, and their kiss that seemed to go on forever in kashikoi's mind, but in reality only lasted a few seconds. As kashikoi remembered their shared kiss, he licked his lips, remembering the soft cherry flavor, but then he remembered how shaky she was. "_Surly I wasn't her first kiss"_ kashikoi thought. Suddenly worries about her inexperience with guys began to plague him. "She's nineteen surly she's been with a man before" kashikoi muttered. But then remembered tsunade's words on how sakura hadn't really been with anyone.

Two hours had passed, and yet the same thought's continued to invade kashikoi's mind when suddenly someone entered his shop. "_That was quick" _kashikoi thought, after all he had just put his open sign, and a you must be at least seventeen to enter sign up, a half hour ago. The old man wandered all over kashikoi's store, remarking occasionally about the good selection. He eventually bought two books and left. Throughout the rest of the day perverts of all kinds entered kashikoi's store and bought books. When the last one left kashikoi sighed, and began to wonder if that's how people saw him. Just as he was about to change the open sign to closed two people walked in.

One was a man whose face was hidden, but whose chakra seemed familiar. The other kashikoi immediately recognized as anko. "May I help you" kashikoi asked in his fake voice. "Yeah me and my boyfriend here would like to see your selection" anko stated rather loudly as she grabbed the hidden mans arm, and pulled him over to her. _"Hmm I didn't know anko was dating anyone" _kashikoi wondered. Though to them he replied "ah yes my selection is right over there." Anko dragged her boyfriend over to the books and began to search through them. "This ones pretty good" the man replied in a voice kashikoi immediately recognized, but couldn't believe his ears.

As the man turned to pay for the book he grabbed, kashikoi was able to see the scar that went across his nose. _"I can't believe it, but it's Iruka" _kashikoi thought bewildered. Kashikoi rang up Iruka's book, and also two books for anko and the pair departed. Kashikoi immediately changed the open sign to closed, and then went back to his small crudely made desk and chair. _"I just can't believe it, Iruka actually came into my shop and bought a book" _kashikoi thought as he shook his head. And then kashikoi started to get angry with this realization "_And yet he's always bad mouthing my reading, that jerk one of these days I'm gonna have to reveal him for the hypocrite he is."_ _"Not only was that a shock, but I can't believe he's dating Anko of all people" _kashikoi thought. Suddenly kashikoi shook his head and muttered "opposites attract I guess." Kashikoi was talking about Anko and Iruka, but couldn't help but think of him and sakura.

Not being able to go to his own apartment, because of tsunade's "genius plan" kashikoi pulled out a blanket and laid on the floor. "Man sometimes I miss being kakashi" kashikoi muttered softly as he laid down. Just as kashikoi was falling into unconscious sleep he muttered "I wonder if sakura would still like me if I was kakashi, despite the age, and the sensei part. "I hope she would"

* * *

Okay that's chapter twelve.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer-I do not own naruto

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Spy?_

Sakura sat awake on her soft bed. It was well past midnight but she just couldn't sleep. Every now and then she would shift her weight, and sometimes she would lay down in the hope of getting to sleep, but to no use she always ended up sitting up again. The reason she couldn't sleep was simple, it was kashikoi. "My new boyfriend" sakura muttered softly. Then she shivered and in a scared whisper added "my first boyfriend." Sakura couldn't help but be scared, by her age most girls had already had several boyfriends. Not only that, but kashikoi was an older man, and probably experienced. This thought did not sit well with sakura, and she immediately tried to get rid of it. _"Why did I agree, I hardly know him" _sakura thought.

Slowly sunlight began to light up sakura's room, and she stared at it for a minute trying to conceive it's meaning. Her only thought happened to be "_I stayed up all night worrying about something I can't control, what kind of shinobi am I."_ Sakura shook her head and yawned "well guess I'll shower this mornin." As sakura began to get into the shower she sighed "at least I don't have work."

After finishing getting ready, sakura decided to go and see how kashikoi was doing. As she got to the bookstore she realized there was a shadow near the window. A small smile lit sakura's face as she planned to surprise him. She quickly hid, and waited for the perfect opportunity. When suddenly the shadow jumped amazingly high, and landed on the ceiling. Not only that, but stayed up on the ceiling doing something. "A ninja" sakura whispered. She then got closer to affirm her suspicions. To her great shock it was kashikoi. "He's a ninja" sakura muttered confusingly. Sakura had always been suspicious, but now all was confirmed. Sakura needing to process this new information decided to leave.

At the local town bench she sat there absorbing all the new information. "_Why would he lie? Why have I never met him? Is he even acquainted with konoha?" _all these questions seemed to race at sakura until the only explanation she could think of made its way clear. _"He must be a spy from another village" _sakura confirmed in her mind. Sakura suddenly felt sick, as she recalled the kiss they had shared. She immediately shook her head, and decided that she would seek tsunade's advice.

Tsunade sat quietly at the hokage's desk doing light paperwork when sakura suddenly bounded through her window. Tsunade shot her an irritated glare, but the asked what she wanted. "I think the man you ordered me to escort, well I think he might be a spy." Tsunade's head shot up and she glared at sakura for a minute. In her mind tsunade was roaring with laughter. But on the outside in a deadly serious voice she asked "what makes you think that." Sakura faltered for a minute but then timidly she answered "I..I seen him using chakra" "_Haha you've really screwed up this time hatake, I really shouldn't encourage this but the opportunity is just to great" _tsunade thought. Yet to sakura she answered with all do seriousness "Hmm this is bad, if your right this could even be dangerous, but if your wrong it could be damaging, hmm tell you what, your new mission will be scoping out this guy, and seeing if it's true. Return to me in two weeks, and if you have any more proof of this we'll do an interrogation."

Sakura nodded and accepted her mission. With nothing, but seriousness. She soon left tsunade's office, with the intent of meeting her new mission Sanjuuni Kashikoi. Tsunade sat back in her chair with a smirk on her face. As soon as she was certain sakura was long gone she burst into laughter. "Let's see how you take this turn" tsunade laughed knowing full well what kind of predicament she had just gotten kakashi into.

* * *

okay hope you liked it.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer-I do not own naruto

Warning-this is just a small filler, to keep my reviewers, from getting to impatient, it is short.

Sorry I've had writers block for awhile, and I'm still working on the spy mission with sakura, but have decided to make this chapter as just a filler. The mission with sakura will continue next chapter, and will be fairly long, it might take me a few weeks though, because of a slightly difficult part in it. But as soon as it gets worked out, then I'll post, and next chapter should be one of my best. Actually I think I'll give you guys a small preview from one of my favorite paragraphs that's already been written. Just to make you anxious I guess, it should be at the bottom of this story.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_Sweet Dreams and Nightmares_

_Soft hands tugged at his mask. "Sakura" kakashi whispered softly as the young women pulled his mask off. Soon her lips were on his, kakashi couldn't hold back a moan as she wrapped her hands around him, under his shirt. She pulled him closer. Lips trailed everywhere down his neck, and then she whispered "I love you." Kakashi immediately pulled her against him, and began kissing her back, "I love you too" he mumbled against her neck. Suddenly she was ripped from his arms, by a grinning uchiha. "What the heck" sakura screamed. She then tour her arm from sasuke's grasp. But the uchiha just stood there grinning. "Give her back" kakashi growled at sasuke. "No way...Kashikoi!" sasuke announced jovially. Sakura just stood there shocked and then in a tiny whisper she asked "What?" "What didn't you know" sasuke teased. Sakura suddenly turned to kakashi, but he just sat there looking at her pleadingly. Realization seemed to shoot through her, and she began to back up. "You just used me" she whispered. "No sakura it's nothing like..." kakashi couldn't finish his sentence before sakura screamed "STAY AWAY, JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME." She then took off crying, feeling completely used. Kakashi kept calling for her to wait, but darkness seemed to to be circling around him. In the distance he could here sasuke's evil laugh. Kakashi felt so desperate he tried one more time._

"WAIT" kakashi screamed as he jumped off his cruddy floor. He sat there in his bookstore panting. "It was just a dream" he told himself. Yet he couldn't help the sick feeling, that he was loosing sakura. "I wont lose her, I'll make her so happy she'll never want to leave" kakashi told himself, as he laid back down. In a solemn voice he added "and I'll never let sasuke have her." At that moment kakashi clearly forgot that his relationship was only supposed to be temporary.

* * *

Again this is only a filler, so it feels like I'm not keeping you guys waiting to long. Oh here's the preview chapter I told you guys about. This preview is a little dramatic and sad just like this chapter, but I promise most, of next chapter has a lighter tone to it.

"I know the truth kashikoi." Kashikoi backed up as he tried to read what she was thinking. "I know that your not actually kashikoi" sakura added a hint of anger, sadness, and betrayal laced her voice. Kashikoi couldn't believe it, he wondered what gave him away. He thought there day had been perfect, and yet somehow someway she had figured it out. "I..I'm sorry sakura" kashikoi answered in kakashi's voice. But sakura only heard the words, and she had her confirmation. She suddenly launched at him kunai in hand ready to kill.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer-I do not own naruto

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_I love you_

Kashikoi awoke to soft knocking on his door. He lazily got up, and leaned on the frame as he opened the door. "Hello" he answered groggily. Sakura smiled up at him, "morning" she replied. Kashikoi smiled back at her, but then quickly noticed a different look to her eyes. Before he could figure out what it was, she asked if he wanted to go out for breakfast. Shrugging he invited her in while he went to the bathroom to get ready.

After he was ready they left to get breakfast. They stopped at a small restaurant down the street, and were surprised to find kiba eating at one of the small tables. Sakura and kashikoi walked casually over, and sakura introduced them. After the initial introduction, kiba whistled out and asked if kashikoi was her boyfriend. "Yes" sakura answered smoothly. Again kashikoi was mystified by her behavior.

As they ate, kashikoi couldn't help but feel a difference in sakura, but for the life of him couldn't figure it out. As sakura asked him about konoha and other minor things, kashikoi began to ease up. After breakfast sakura asked him if he would like his tour of konoha. After agreeing they took off on a small walk around konoha.

As sakura showed him around, she began to notice that he seemed bored. It was like he really didn't care about the tour at all. _"For a spy he should at least show interest in his cover" _sakura thought unhappily. Seeing as he didn't seem interested in the town, she decided to show him more of the country.

Kashikoi quickly noticed that sakura was clenching her teeth, and he wondered if he had missed something. He noticed they were headed for a lake, in konoha's countryside. _"She's really going all out on this tour isn't she" _kashikoi thought. When they got to the lake kashikoi suggested they rest. Sakura quickly nodded and went to sit down. Kashikoi stood in place, as he wondered why sakura was acting so serious. Suddenly a sly idea hit kashikoi and with a grin he disappeared.

After a few moments, sakura realized kashikoi was nowhere to be found. "Where did he go" sakura muttered softly, as she moved to sit down next to the lake. She quickly caught her reflection in the lake, and noticed her lips were a little swollen. "Stupid kiss" she muttered halfheartedly. Suddenly the water surface broke, and two hands grabbed her shirt and pulled her under.

Sakura quickly began to to gather chakra in her fist ready to pound her attacker into the ground when suddenly she was pulled up, and held in two strong, muscular arms. Suddenly she realized the fool she had been played for. "Kashikoi you jerk" sakura growled. The man laughed, and kissed her softly, suddenly sakura didn't feel so good.

Sakura pushed him away, and got out of the water. Kashikoi didn't understand why sakura was acting the way she was. He quickly grabbed her ankle, and pulled her back into the water. The quick movement, and splash caused kashikoi's wig to come off a bit, and he quickly readjusted it, before sakura came back up. Suddenly his leg was grabbed, and he was flipped under the water. Kashikoi, realizing sakura had finally gotten into their game, quickly went after her. The two continued for several hours. Every time kashikoi caught her, he would give her a soft kiss, and every time sakura caught him, he was smacked, albeit affectionately.

As the sun lowered in the sky, and gave the surrounding trees and ground an orange look, kashikoi and sakura decided to get out of the lake, and dry off. After getting out, sakura began to move to a dry patch of earth to sit on. Suddenly kashikoi began to laugh, and sakura turned around to ask what his problem was. When suddenly she noticed how much mud was on him. She quickly looked down to confirmed, that yes, she was also covered in mud. Regaining his composure kashikoi lightly stated "hm guess the lake was a little dirtier then I thought." "you think" sakura stated dryly.

Suddenly kashikoi asked if sakura would like to go for a walk to dry off. Sakura accepted, and the two traveled along a fairly well known path, through the woods, that would lead them back to konoha. As the two started walking, kashikoi gently wrapped his arm around sakura's shoulder. After about twenty minutes of silent contemplation, kashikoi gently asked "you've never been with a guy have you sakura." His voice was but a whisper, and yet it seemed to echo through sakura as if it had been screamed.

"I..I" sakura just couldn't answer. Suddenly kashikoi's face fell, and he whispered "I see." In truth he had never wanted to be a girls first guy, first love. He had always seen it as troublesome, and yet for the first time he was actually rather glad, that sakura had never been hurt like that." In his mind he would never hurt her, he protected her, and that's why he felt it was okay, she would be his and only his. She would never have to deal with the pain of loss in that way. At that moment despite himself that was how he felt.

Sakura called his name gently to wake him from his thought's but suddenly he pulled her a bit roughly against a nearby tree, as he pressed a hard kiss to her mouth. She was so surprised with this, she gasped, and that was all the time he needed to push his tongue into her mouth. He explored every inch, before finally releasing the kiss, and allowing her to breath. After a few shallow gasps, she realized the skin of her neck and jaw were flaring from all the kisses, the man that had her pinned, was trailing with. Sakura quickly lost all train of thought when he suddenly hit a sweet spot on the base of her neck. She moaned softly, and that was all the encouragement he needed to continue, slowly his hand pulled it's way up her shirt, and he pulled her tight against him.

Sakura's mind was whirling, and she tried her best to think rationally. "_No, this is to fast" _she thought hopelessly, and was just about to give in, after all she did like the guy, and ino would kill her if she screwed this relationship up. Suddenly she remembered, the guy didn't like her, he was just some foreign spy, someone probably hired to get close to the hokage's apprentice, to get close to the hokage.

Suddenly with her monster strength she pushed the man far from her. He looked up confused, and disoriented. Glaring daggers at him, she practically screamed "Enough I'm through with you." Kashikoi took a step back and he asked what was going on.

"I know the truth kashikoi." Kashikoi backed up as he tried to read what she was thinking. "I know that your not actually kashikoi" sakura added a hint of anger, sadness, and betrayal laced her voice. Kashikoi couldn't believe it, he wondered what gave him away. He thought there day had been perfect, and yet somehow someway she had figured it out. "I..I'm sorry sakura" kashikoi answered in kakashi's voice. But sakura only heard the words, and she had her confirmation. She suddenly launched at him kunai in hand ready to kill.

"Sakura please stop" kashikoi begged as he jumped out of the way. Again he used kakashi's voice, and this time sakura did notice." "You're voice, you...why...WHO ARE YOU" sakura screamed. Kashikoi undid his genjutsu, and slipped off his wig. Sakura took a step back, she didn't understand, how could she understand "no...no way." Sakura ran at him, she was going to kill the man, for all the confusion, and mixed emotions he was giving her. Kakashi did the only thing he could think to do, he used his sharingan. Sakura quickly began to feel light, and soon began to fall into unconsciousness. The kunai slipping from her hand, she heard the man's last words to her before she was out "sakura I love you."

* * *

Okay that's fifteen.

By the way, the part that was so much problem was actually the middle, the forest part. The end was actually completed sooner, but didn't sound right with sakura just suddenly attacking him from nowhere. So I added the little kissing scene, to show her reactions.

Well hope you like.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer-I do not own naruto

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_Kakashi/Kashikoi_

Sakura awoke to a soft,comfortable, albeit small bed. "Were am I" she asked mostly to herself. She slowly sat up, and began looking around, it was definitely not her place, but it did seem to register as familiar. She turned slightly, and her eyes immediately caught a small picture. It was then that she remembered everything from the night before. The thought of throwing the picture across the room, quickly entered and quickly left. A tear stained her cheek as she looked over the picture of her three comrades.

She stared at the white haired one, standing over them, protecting them. She would have never imagined, he would have been the one to try and use her in such a way. "I trusted you" she muttered out in a soft upset whisper. She had always felt safe and protected near him, that's why she trusted kashikoi so much, she reasoned.

"_I love you" _Sakura vaguely remembered those words. Sakura didn't know why, but they seemed to hit her the hardest. It made it seem like he wasn't just using her, but might actually care. "_But how? Why?" _sakura just couldn't fathom how or why the great stoic copy nin could say those words.

Suddenly a soft click could be heard throughout the small apartment. Sakura immediately jumped up and faced the door. And in walked the man in question, looking completely innocent with a bag of groceries. "Ah your up" kakashi stated happily, as he put down his groceries. And through a pair of clothes at the irritated pink haired girl. Sakura stared at the clothes questioningly, until kakashi asked "well your not going around in that are you?" the hint of a smile across his masked face.

Sakura looked down and noticed that her clothes were caked with dried dirt. Sakura frowned having completely forgot about the incident at the lake. Suddenly sakura's mood turned to furry as she glared at the man standing only a few feet from her. "What" kakashi asked feigning ignorance. "Don't what me" sakura spat at him. "Ah your still a little mad" kakashi hummed lightly. Suddenly kakashi got serious, and walked over towards sakura, and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura I never meant to hurt you" his soft voice echoed.

"A little late for that" sakura growled as she pushed away. "I didn't think you'd like me, and I really just wanted to see if I could earn your affections and" kakashi continued for quite awhile as he told sakura everything about his little disguise plan. Suddenly a soft smile appeared on sakura's lips as she listened to his story. "Well you know what I think" sakura stated softly. Kakashi looked at her and turned toward her questioningly. Sakura stood up, and with a soft smile, she smacked him across the face. "That's for kakashi" she continued to smile as she smacked him again across the other cheek, "and that's for kashikoi." "Now all's forgiven" she grinned lightly. Kakashi softly rubbed his cheek, glad that she had forgiven him, but wishing one smack would have sufficed.

"That hurt" kakashi whined softly trying to get sympathy. "Maybe I'd kiss it and make it feel better, if I had a little breakfast maybe" sakura stated lightly. And so kakashi grumpily got up and began to start them some breakfast" Sakura stared at kakashi smiling as she thought of the future of their relationship. "_I should be mad, but I guess this is what they call love" _sakura murmured to herself.

* * *

Okay this chapter is done, next will be the last, and should come out real soon. Like tomorrow or the next day. Next chapter will basically be kakashi rubbing his relationship in sasuke's face. Which should be the perfect ending Haa.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer-I do not own naruto

This is a final chapter to my story, it's an add on to chapter 16, well hope you like.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_Final kakasaku bliss_

Sasuke's mouth dropped as he saw kakashi and sakura walking hand in hand down the street. He could here the whisper's already starting. They ranged from "How indecent" "Poor girl" "That pervert" "I think it's nice." Sasuke immediately turned around hearing that last one. Sasuke's mind raced as he wondered "_are some people really okay with this." _

Sasuke, deciding to follow the pair, ended up near central konoha. Kakashi stayed put, as sakura walked over across the street to buy something from a local stall. "Having fun" sasuke growled at kakashi. Kakashi turned and with a smirk nodded. Sasuke, growing angrier, coldly remarked "What do you think your doing, the whole town is talking about it, your ruining your image _sensei_." A light snicker escaped sasuke as he thought of the people's opinions, and how such a couple would be received.

Kakashi just smiled and turned to greet the returning sakura. "What's going on" sakura asked. "Nothing" kakashi answered coolly. Suddenly kakashi pulled down his mask, and kissed sakura rather passionately. "Kakashi" sakura replied out of breath. "Let's go" kakashi answered softly. He then turned around his arm gently on sakura's shoulder and a smirk that said everything. Sakura was his and sasuke had lost. Sasuke stood there dumbfounded as kakashi kissed sakura again and they both left, blissfully.

Neither cared, opinions didn't matter, age didn't matter, only love mattered, it was their bliss.

And that's how kakashi disguised himself into sakura's heart.

* * *

**THE END**

Okay that's it, the final chapter, short but fitting I hope.


End file.
